Wei
Wei (魏), also known as Cao Wei (曹魏), is one of the three influential kingdoms in the Dynasty Warriors, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Dynasty Tactics series, and Kessen II. In Dynasty Warriors, the country is symbolized by the color blue and a Chinese phoenix. In Kessen II, their army is symbolized by the color red. The Kingdom of Wei was created by Cao Cao. He was given the title Duke of Wei in 213 AD. His power continued to grow until, in 216 AD, Cao Cao was crowned King of Wei. In 220 AD Cao Cao passed away and left his holding to his son Cao Pi, who, in turn, disposed of the young Han Emperor and created the Wei Dynasty. Over the years the Sima family slowly gained more and more control of the Wei Dynasty. Eventually, Sima Yan, the grandson of Sima Yi, took over and created the Jin Dynasty in 265 AD. Rulers #Cao Cao (posthumously) #Cao Pi (220 ~ 226 AD) - Cao Cao's third son #Cao Rui (226 ~ 239 AD) - Cao Pi's eldest son #Cao Fang (239 ~ 254 AD) #Cao Mao (254 ~ 260 AD) #Cao Huan (260 ~ 265 AD) Other Figures Ladies Vassals Five Generals of Wei Eight Tiger Riders Eight Tiger Generals Nine Courageous Advisors Thirty-Six Important Advisors Advisors Generals Cao Cao's Army *Cao Anmin *Cao Chun *Cao Hong *Cao Xiu *Cao Zhen *Che Zhou *Chen Gong *Chen Jun *Chen Zao *Cheng Gongying *Chi Lu *Dian Man *Dian Wei *Dong Heng *Dong Xi *Dongli Gun *Du Xi *Feng Kai *Fu Fang *Gao Lan *Gao Zuo *Ge Yong *Guan Yu - for a time *Han Hao *Han Mang *Han Xuan *Han Xuan (style name: Jingran) *Hou Cheng *Hou Xuan *Jiao Chu *Jin Xuan *Li Dian *Li Fu *Li Tong *Liu Xun *Lu Kuang *Lu Qian *Lu Xiang *Meng Da *Niu Jin *Pang De *Shen Dan *Shen Yi *Shi Bao *Song Xian *Sun Li *Wang Ping *Wei Xu *Wen Pin *Xiahou Ba *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou He *Xiahou Hui *Xiahou Shang *Xiahou Wei *Xiahou Xian *Xiahou Yuan *Xu Chu *Xu Shu *Yan Xing *Yang Qiu *Yang Xiu *Yu Jin *Yue Jin *Zang Ba *Zhai Yuan *Zhao Ang *Zhao Fan *Zhang Lu *Zhang Ming *Zhang Nan *Zhang Yan *Zhong Yao *Zhu Ling Wei Army *Cao Shuang *Chen Qian *Chen Tai *Cheng Cui *Cheng He *Cheng Ji *Cheng Wu *Cui Liang *Dai Ling *Dang Jun *Deng Ai *Deng Zhong *Dong Heng *Fei Yao *Fei Zhan *Gao Rou *Gongsun Yuan *Gou An *Guanqiu Dian *Guanqiu Jian *Guanqiu Xiu *Guanqiu Zhong *Guo Huai *Guo Yi *Han Yao *Han Zong *Hao Zhao *He Zhen *Hu Fen *Hu Lie *Hu Xiu *Hu Zhi *Hu Zun *Hua Yong *Huan Fan *Huan Jia *Huan Jie *Jiang Ban *Jiang Wei *Jiao Bo *Jiao Yi *Jia Chong *Ju An *Li Qian *Li Sheng *Li Xu *Liang Qian *Liang Kuan *Liang Xi *Liang Xu *Liu Da *Liu Du *Liu Fu *Liu Qin *Liu Shao *Liu Xian *Liu Ye *Lu Chang *Lu Jian *Lu Zhao *Lu Zhi *Ma Jun *Ma Long *Ma Zun *Man Cheng *Pan Ju *Pan Sui *Qian Hong *Qin Lang *Ren Jun *Shangguan Zixiu *Shi Huan *Shi Zhao *Shi Zuan *Sun Qian *Tian Xu *Tian Yu *Tian Zhang *Wang Chang *Wang Feixiao *Wang Guan *Wang Guang *Wang Ji *Wang Jing *Wang Jinhu *Wang Ling *Wang Mingshan *Wang Qi *Wang Shuang *Wang Yu *Wang Zhen *Wang Zhong *Wei Ji *Wei Kang *Wen Hu *Wen Qin *Wen Yang *Xiahou Ba *Xiahou He *Xiahou Hui *Xiahou Mao *Xiahou Wei *Xin Chang *Xu Shang *Xu Yi *Xu Zhi *Xue Qiao *Xue Ze *Xue Ti *Xue Ze *Xun Kai *Yan Xing *Yan Rou *Yang Fu *Yang Hu *Yang Kang *Yang Ling *Yang Wei *Yang Xin *Yin Feng *Yin Shang *Yin Shu *You Tu *Yue Chen *Zhang Fu *Zhang Hu *Zhang Pu *Zhang Qiu *Zhang Sheng *Zhang Shi *Zhang Yun *Zhao Yan *Zheng Wen *Zhong Hui *Zhou Tai *Zhu Fang *Zhu Gai *Zhu Guang *Zhu Zan *Zhuge Dan *Zhuge Xu Other Maidens *Wang Yi - Zhao Ang's wife *Xiahou Lingnu - Cao Wenshu's wife Fictional Followers Relatıon See also *Kingdom of Wei Walkthrough *Wei (Warriors Orochi) Category:Wei